Teses sobre o Groucho-Marxismo
Bob Black thumb|left|266px|Da Esquerda para a Direita (com carinho):Harpo, Groucho,Zeppo e Chico ---- 1 Groucho-marxismo, a teoria da revolução cômica, é muito mais que um projeto para a luta de classes: como uma luz vermelha numa janela, ele ilumina o destino inevitável da humanidade, a sociedade desclassificada No original, déclassé. (N. do Tradutor). Groucho-Marxismo é a teoria da folia permanente. (Aí, garoto! Até que enfim, eis um ótimo dogma). 2 O exemplo dos próprios Irmãos Marx mostra a unidade da teoria e prática marxista (por exemplo, quando Groucho insulta alguém enquanto Harpo depena sua carteira ). Além disso, o marxismo é dialético (Chico não é o clássico comediante dialético?). Comediantes que fracassam em sintetizar teoria e prática (para não mencionar aqueles que fracassam totalmente em pecar) são não-marxistas. Comediantes posteriores, fracassando em entender que a separação é “o discreto charme da burguesia”, decaíram para meras gafes, por um lado, e mera tagarelice, por outro. 3 Como o Groucho-Marxismo é prático, seus feitos não podem nunca ser reduzidos ao mero humor, entretenimento ou “arte”. (Os estetas, afinal de contas, estão menos interessados na interpretação da arte do que na arte que interpreta.) Depois que um genuíno marxista assiste a um filme dos Irmãos Marx, ele diz para si mesmo: “Se você achou isso engraçado, preste atenção à sua vida!”. 4 G-marxistas contemporâneos devem decididamente denunciar o “Marxismo” vulgar, de imitação, dos Três Patetas, Monty Python, e Pernalonga. Em vez do marxismo vulgar, devemos retornar à autêntica vulgaridade marxista. Retoficação “Rectumfication”, neologismo bricalhão que Black inventou a partir de “retificação” e “reto” (rectum, canal do ânus). (N. do T.). serve igualmente para aqueles camaradas desiludidos que pensam que “a linha correta” é o que o tira faz quando manda eles pararem no acostamento. 5 Marxistas com consciência de classe (isto é, marxistas conscientes de que não possuem nenhuma classe) devem rejeitar a “comédia” anêmica, da moda, narcisista, de revisionistas cômicos como Woody Allen e Jules Feiffer. A revolução cômica já ultrapassou a mera neurose – ela é risonha mas não risível, discriminante mas não discriminatória, militante mas não militar, e aventurosa mas não aventureira. Os marxistas percebem que hoje você deve olhar no espelho de uma casa assombrada de parque de diversões para se ver da forma que você realmente é. 6 Embora não totalmente desprovido de vislumbres de insight marxista, o (sur)realismo socialista deve ser distinguido do Groucho-Marxismo. É verdade que Salvador Dali deu uma vez a Harpo uma harpa feita com arame farpado; no entanto, não há nenhuma evidência de que Harpo alguma vez a tenha tocado. 7 Acima de tudo, é essencial renunciar e execrar todo sectarismo cômico como o dos trotskos eqüinos. Como é bem sabido, Groucho repetidamente propunha o sexo mas se opunha às seitas. Para Groucho, havia uma diferença entre ser um trotsko e estar louco para “trotar” Trocadilho aqui intraduzível entre “Trots” (trotskistas) e “hot to trot” (excitado para trepar), sem esquecer a brincadeira com os eqüinos pois “to trot” significa trotar. (N. do T.). Além disso, o slogan trotsko “Salários para o Trabalho Eqüino” cheira a reforma, não a folia. Os esforços trotskos para reivindicar Um dia nas Corridas e Os Gênios da Pelota como de sua tendência devem ser indignadamente rejeitados; na verdade, A Mocidade é Assim Mesmo está mais na velocidade deles (Um dia nas Corridas (A Day in the Races) e Os Gênios da Pelota (Horse Feathers) são filmes dos Irmãos Marx, enquanto A Mocidade é Assim Mesmo (National Velvet) é um velho drama onde Liz Taylor atuou ainda garota. (N. do T.)). ). 8 O assunto mais urgente que os Groucho-Marxistas confrontam hoje é a questão do partido Mais um trocadilho neste texto pleno deles: “party” é tanto partido quanto festa em inglês. Para entender a piada melhor, leia o parágrafo com os dois significados, substituindo onde houver “partido” por “festa”. (N. do T.), que - ao invés do que pensam “marxistas” ingênuos, reducionistas – é mais que apenas “Por que não fui convidado?”. Isso nunca foi impedimento para Groucho! Os marxistas precisam de seu próprio partido disciplinado de vanguarda, pois eles são raramente bem-vindos em qualquer outro lugar. 9 Guiadas pelos dogmas fundamentais do desbehaviorismo e do materialismo histérico, as massas inevitavelmente abraçarão, não apenas o Groucho-Marxismo, mas também mutuamente uns aos outros. 10 O Groucho Marxismo, então, é o tour de farce da comédia. Como seguramente se diz que Harpo falou: “Em outras palavras, a comédia será revoltosa ou não será!” Tanto por fazer, tantos para fazê-lo! Sobre seus Marx, está dada a largada! Outro trocadilho praticamente intraduzível, desta vez com a exclamação que dá início a competições de corrida “On your marks, get set –go!” aqui trocada por “On your Marx, get set – go!”. (N. do T.) :''Tradução de Ricardo Rosas '' categoria:Escritos de Bob Black